Ember
Ember is an NPC kittypet. She was first introduced to the game in Version 11. However, as of Version 12, Ember is more common to come across then previous versions. Information As your cat wanders around the Clan territories, Ember may wander onto the tile your cat is currently on, if it is one of the areas listed in the 'Known Locations' section far below. If your cat talks to Ember, she will introduce herself to your cat and allow them into her Twoleg nest in exchange for 40 reputation. Another way to find Ember is to ring a bell a few tiles north from RiverClan's camp, which costs two bonus coins. Your cat will still have to pay Ember 40 reputation to access the Twolegplace. Once your cat is in the kittypet area, they will have the option to become a kittypet. To do so, talk to George, Ember's owner. A bowl of food and water will then be placed out for your cat, which they may drink and eat from through the use of the enter key. The bowls will fill your hunger and thirst bars instantly. There are also many other things you can do as a kittypet, listed here. Whether you've become a kittypet or not, Ember will always be waiting at the fence gate if you want to go back to the Clans. After talking to her, she will offer to lead you back to Fourtrees, albeit reluctantly. Once at Fourtrees, you can head back to your clan with no penalties other than the initial reputation cost. Known Locations Though Ember is rare, she can be sometimes found in these areas: #Directly below ThunderClan camp entrance. #One tile above the Twoleg Bridge. #By the Owl Tree. (It is most likely at this exact area you will find Ember at around 10:00 PM) #Near the Thunderpath between WindClan and ShadowClan territories. #Next to Sunningrocks (drink from the puddle and then face forward, she will appear) #(Usually at 9:00 PM or 7:00 AM) One right and one up from RiverClan camp entrance. #Two down from Fourtrees, in the bottom right hand corner. #One up and one right from WindClan camp entrance (outside the moor) #Two left from the Burnt Sycamore at about 8:00-9:00 AM. #One tile down and one tile left from Fourtrees. #At Fourtrees. #1-2 tiles left of ShadowClan camp entrance. Ember can also be summoned by a bell for the cost of 2 bonus coins north of RiverClan's Camp, although you still must pay 40 reputation to go to her Twoleg's house. Note: Only Clan cats can see this bell. Trivia *Ember has no collar, despite being a kittypet. *While in the books there can be severe punishments for leaving Clan life to become a kittypet, there is no direct in-game punishment for becoming a kittypet, besides the cost of 40 reputation points for Ember to take your cat to the twoleg nest, which may be representative for that punishment. *If you let Thrash go into George's closet, it will only affect Fuzzy, not Ember or George. *You can talk to Ember at anytime if you wish to leave. If you do, you will appear back at Fourtrees. * There was a glitch where Ember's eyes appeared black and her pelt appeared darker. * If Ember walks into the same tile as you while you're playing as a rogue, she will immediately run back out of the tile. Since most players report seeing the "phantom" version of Ember (flickers or is very temporarily accidentally spawned in the same tile as a rogue cat) This has lead to many of the game's players supposedly seeing a "Herocat" -- most likely a spin on the Minecraft urban legend "Herobrine" -- while playing as a rogue. * If you go to Coco and name yourself 'Ember', you will get Ember's pelt. However, you cannot change your pelt back until you make a new cat. * Ember was later featured in another game by Falconstar, that game being Cattails. Also See *Kittypet *George *Twolegs Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Kittypet Life Category:Cats Category:Warrior Life Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Kittypet Life Redirect Category:Characters Redirect Category:Cats Redirect Category:NPC Redirect